Yngrunn Smolderforge
Yngrunn Smolderforge is a young Dark Iron dwarf who is just beginning her journey into the world. She's quite shy and cautious of all the new denizens of Azeroth she's meeting for the first time, but she maintains a kind and open heart nonetheless. Physical Description Yngrunn is fairly stout, even for one of her kind, but she maintains a toned and shapely figure as a byproduct of her manual labor. Her complexion is a clean ashen-grey, with little to no imperfections of her skin as a result of subterranean living for most her life. Her eyes and hair are a vibrant, burning vermillion, reminding marks of her "boon" given to her kin by the Firelord. She has begun garnering an impressive collection of piercings and tattoos in her adulthood. Many include small silver loops and barbells in her ears and septum, as well as other intimate places. Her tattoos range from more personal meaning, such as the onyx hammer that runs down her chest, to more artistic designs, such as the dwarven runes adorning her face and arms. Personality Yngrunn is very unfamiliar with the world beyond the Mountains of Khaz. Especially Blackrock Mountain. Hence she is shy to a fault and a textbook introvert. However, she maintains a warm and accepting exterior. Having been born and raised in the waning days of Ragnaros' tyrannical reign, she never quite built the typical hard and close-minded ethos of her Dark Iron kin. History Yngrunn doesn't recall much of her childhood, and tries to forget that of which she can, having been born and raised under the yoke of the Firelord's reign. Despite the atmosphere of tyranny she was raised in, she still fondly recalls the warmth her parents showed her when they were home, before having to leave her for hours on end to toil away reluctantly, and miserably, slaving away on machines of war and tools of destruction under the Emperor's command. They'd do their best to instill in the young girl that all they did was for her, their "little princess", as they'd endearingly call her. The oppressive times would one day come to a head during her adolescence, when an assault was launched on her mountain home by a group of heroes unknown to her. Along with the heroes, a handful of Dark Iron rebels rose up and took to arms with them, hoping to cast off their shackles from Ragnaros' evil reign. Yngrunn's parents would be two of such freedom fighters. Hoping to escape amidst the chaos, other Dark Iron separatists seized the opportunity to flee the city, of which Yngrunn's parents ushered them to take their daughter with them, to a safer and happier life. The farewell was tear-filled and short as the dwarves sent their daughter away with their love and heartfelt wishes, along with her mother's enchanted Dark Iron forgehammer, Anvilcrush. A mighty heirloom passed down by her mother, and so on. And finally, from her father, a crown - for their "little princess" - wreathed in flame. He had shaped it from a Heart of Fire, originally to give to her later that year on her thirteenth nameday, on the cusp of her womanhood. Though now he had the fear he would not see that day come to pass. The displaced dwarves would successfully make their escape in the ensuing battle, and eventually find safe harbor with their Thorium Brotherhood cousins. After some time, word would reach Thorium Point that the Emperor had been slain, and the Firelord was at last banished again from Azeroth. Though no word ever came to the young Yngrunn regarding her parents fates, she could only assume the worst. With their newfound liberty, some dwarves returned to the mountain to rebuild and resolve the new power vacuum left behind, and some departed to explore Azeroth with their new freedom. Yngrunn however, still too young to wander off into the world alone, and fearful of returning to the mountain halls where her parents presumably still laid warm, chose to remain with the Thorium Brotherhood. Overseer Oilfist and the rest of the Brotherhood proved to be quite accommodating and welcoming to the young girl, and in time, she would learn from the seasoned craftsmen on maintaining and repairing machinery, as well as the finer uses of blasting powder. Years later, following the dynastic crisis of the Dark Irons and the formation of the Council of Three Hammers, Yngrunn is now on the cusp of adulthood. She begins her homecoming to Blackrock, as well as visiting her Bronzebeard cousins in Dun Morogh, both now ruled under the more benevolent Queen Moira Thaurissan. While she valued her time and peers at Thorium Point, she realizes Shadowforge and Ironforge prove to be more civilized domains with more sophisticated institutes where she can expand her mechanical knowledge. Now a young woman of 23 Winters, and her mother's hammer in-hand, Yngrunn prepares to set out for Azeroth and the lands beyond Khaz Modan for the first time, with her and her fellow Dark Irons - now “officially” apart of the Grand Alliance - possessing orders from Queen Moira and High King Anduin to seek out and experiment with the new and mysterious Azerite. Well of which she is more than curious herself about learning and experimenting with all of its potential properties. Equipment Anvilcrush A great forgehammer passed onto Yngrunn from her mother, and her ancestors before her. The hammer is crafted of strong dark iron and has been enchanted with elemental fire by a Dark Iron Sorceress, a great ancestor of Yngrunn's. The mighty hammer has since been further weaponized by Yngrunn, converting it fully from a tool of craft to one of battle. Category:Characters Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Warrior